


Everyone Deserves Love (Apex Legends One-shots)

by RonnyDonny



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Other, Pure, Rating May Change, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonnyDonny/pseuds/RonnyDonny
Summary: Just a little place for me to post all my drabbles and sweet, tooth-rotting fluff. Let the sweetness take over you!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All ships are welcome. If you find yourself needing a headcanon written, send them on in! Nsfw or sfw headcanons welcome!

Pairings Guide

Chapter 2. MirageHound (T)

Chapter 3. 


	2. Do You Plan To Serenade Me, Elskan?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For @Hoctane on Discord. You asked, and I delivered!

The day had been entirely too chaotic. With the announcement of the next Apex Games, many were on edge. Many had succumbed to the call of intense training regimens that put nearly everyone in terribly, horrible moods, and that included Bloodhound. They had taken far more hunting trips than usual; their posture was tense nearly every second of the day. Their feet seemed to drag along the floor with exhaustion, but they didn't even bat an eye. This behavior certainly didn't sit well with Elliot. 

Typically when it got close to the next competition, Elliot had chosen not to care too much about the other contenders, but this year was different. This year he had someone who he needed to look out for. This year he had  _Bloodhound._ A mere six months ago, their relationship had taken a complete one-eighty. One drunken night led to a kiss, and then another until it ended with Elliot unable to contain his feelings any longer. He had confessed, and surprisingly, Bloodhound had accepted.

The following days were strange, to say the least. Elliot had stumbled over his words a few thousand times more than usual, perhaps tripped a couple of time more, but he was not the only one. Bloodhound seemed to walk closer to him than before. They let their hands brush against each other, and seemed to lean into his touch when he playfully swung his arm over his shoulders. It was like a dream. Soon, these slight touches led to hugs, to kisses, and then to Bloodhound finally revealing their face. He remembers thinking about just how  _perfect_ they were. their everything was just so incredible and amazing and beautiful all at the same time that he had nearly forgotten how to breathe. 

This year he had something precious to him, and as if he was just going to sit back and let Bloodhound work himself into the ground. Elliot made a plan. He was going to make them feel like their heart is going to burst and make them swoon so hard they can barely stand. All he needed was a week and a way to get the love of his life in his home. That wasn't going to be the difficult part. The difficult part would be learning.

~*~*~

It was painful. The next few days were horrendously painful. Not exactly physically, other than his throbbing and now calloused fingers, but mostly emotionally. The bags under his eyes were so pronounced that not even those weird eye bag creams he'd taken from some strange vendor hadn't helped. He felt needy, tired, and unbelievably irritably, but it was all worth it. All those hours slaving in the middle of the night were truly and undoubtedly worth it. Elliot Witt had learned how to play the guitar. 

When learning guitar, Elliot had been shoved into a world of new and terrifying things like the monsters called  _frets_ and  _the A string_. It was like he had entered a different planet build off of putting your fingers in awkward positions only to put them in even more awkward positions not a second later. The only thing that got him through those sleepless nights was the fantasy of Bloodhound uncharacteristically, batting their eyelashes in adoration. Now, he knew that was an incredibly unlikely reaction, but what else was he supposed to think of in his time of suffering? The motivation to make his partner feel things they'd never felt before was the only thing driving him at three in the morning to keep going at those strings. 

Within a week, his self proclaimed time limit, Elliot had learned one simple song that he planned to woo Bloodhound with. It was a song he used to listen to on repeat when it was cold and lonely. Whenever he had lost the energy to get himself out of bed, he listened to it for hope. Hope that one day he would find someone who truly lit his heart on fire and made his heart do summersaults whenever they smiled. If there was a god, they had finally decided to listen and actually let him have something he needed more than anything. Bloodhound was-  _is_ his everything.

Now came the time when he put all that work to the test. It took convincing upon convincing to drag Bloodhound away from their training, and even more so to convince them to spend the night. There were so many things he wanted to do. He wanted to hold them, to be held, to kiss them, and to be kissed. He wanted to make all of their stress and worries disappear for even just a few hours. He wanted to make sure they knew just how much he loved them. It was just a tad bit difficult to put them in the position to accept this affection when they were so tense, so what better way to relax a person than to serenade them?

Genty, Elliot took his guitar in his hand and practiced switching chords. There was almost no way to not mess up given the time frame, but that didn't mean he didn't want to do the best he could. Bloodhound meant everything to him, so the least he could do was try his hardest. He paced around the room, guitar in hand, and practiced until his fingers hurt from the constant pressure. That pain signified his satisfaction as he placed the instrument inside of its case for the time being. Everything needed to be a perfectly planned out surprise. 

In his own intense moments of thought, Elliot nearly missed the sound of knocking against his door. Being set into a small panic, he scrambled around the room to make sure everything was in order. He took in a deep, nervous breath and brushed some of his hair out of his face. Here goes nothing. Anxiously, he walked up to the door and unlocked it. A small smile fell onto his face the second he saw Bloodhound. They were quiet, but he could tell they were relaxed by the small drop in their shoulders. Almost immediately, his heart felt warm and his nerves were replaced with a fuzzy feeling. They had such a strange effect on him that he couldn't quite explain. One second he would be irritable or even fearful, but just one look at him made him feel a sense of security. It was different, yet made him feel like the world itself could bend to their will. A strange thought really.

A gentle hand on his shoulder snapped Elliot out from his rampant thoughts. His face flushed a light pink as he laughed apologetically. Stepping aside, he made room for Bloodhound to enter, though he'd do anything to keep their hand on his shoulder. 

"I missed you," Elliot blurted out, fondly looking at the person he had grown to love. "It's been too long since we've had some alone time together. Come in, please. I have so many things I've pre-prepa- planned."

How smooth of him. The first time talking alone with Bloodhound in the last two weeks, and Elliot already stuttered like a fool. The soft chuckle that fell onto his ears dragged him from his thoughts once again. 

"I agree, elskan. It has been far too long," they spoke in a soft yet gentle tone.

 _The tone only he could hear_ , he thought happily. 

"Go ahead and sit down. I have something special I want to do for you," his voice seemed to become light and bubbly as was coming closer and closer to showing Bloodhound what he'd been planning for days on end.

They gave a small, curious tilt to their head, but didn't say much else. Elliot ghosted their hand on the mid of their back and led them to the couch to sit down. Any other time, they'd start with a conversation and ask them how they were, but there was just so much he wanted to say and do. It would be a far better idea to just jump into it. Sitting down next to Bloodhound, he offered a small smile. He let one of his hands rest over their hand at their side and used the other to grasp the guitar case. The curiosity in their body language was apparent which only made his smile widen even more. 

"Please enjoy the show," he chuckled softly, squeezing their hand softly before using it to help unbind the case.

Pulling out the guitar, Elliot studied all the reaction he could. He'd love to see the face he adored oh so much, but right now was all about helping Bloodhound relax. There was plenty of time to be selfish later. Lightly swaying, he waited a moment before lightly strumming over the strings. 

_Could have been one lonely night._

_Just like the others,_

_But you lit up my life._

_This is what it's like to be lovers._

The words just fell from his lips, his eyes slowly closing as he swayed to the beat. He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Bloodhound's eyes were on him. Strangely, it made his heart ache, but a good sort of ache. The kind of ache that lets you know this was real and the love he felt wasn't just in his head. 

_Spin with me endlessly,_

_or at least until the end._

_Please never fall in love again._

_Oh, please never fall in love again_

Elliot could hear the small clasps of Bloodhound's mask unclip. The sound of their hair falling from its previously bunched position made his stomach do flips, but right now, he had other things to focus on. The words almost felt more real to him. A grin curling onto his face. One of their hands reached over to rest on his shoulder. In response, he let his eyes open only to give them the sweetest smile on the face of the earth. No matter how many times he looked at them, he couldn't shake that breathless feeling off. 

_And if some other guy,_

_Catches your eye._

_Please, just text me your goodbye._

_You know I don't look pretty when I cry._

The rest of the song was sung with such a lovestruck smile that Elliot was sure his voice didn't even sound good anymore. How could he focus on singing when the most perfect person he'd ever met was next to him. When that person was his until hopefully the end of time. He let the last chords echo out before slowly laying down his guitar to place his hands onto Bloodhound's cheeks. His heart absolutely melted when they leaned into his touch. the only thoughts going through his head was that they were so awestriking when they let themselves smile like that. Hell, they were incredible no matter what expression they let themselves wear. 

"Did you like my song?" He questioned with a soft laugh.

"Kiss me, Elliot Witt."

And he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! My heart did flips just writing it, and I've never loved a couple so much before tbh??? The song is Please Never Fall In Love Again by Ollie MN. Please show him some love!!


End file.
